


Harry's Problem.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a problem. A very upsetting one, and now Severus Snape is going to find out exactly what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Problem.

**Title:** ****Harry's Problem.** **

**Author:** pekeleke

**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 43** **6** **:** **Family Feud** **.**

**Rating:** G

**Length:** 100

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has a problem. A very upsetting one, and now Severus Snape is going to find out exactly what it is. 

****A/N:** ** Now you can download this story on ********PDF******** format at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=376&key=PEKELEKE6ee83b32c205c93a1e88b2bfe1d21140)****  


 

****Harry's Problem.  
** **

The day Severus Snape shows up for breakfast with the hunkiest centaurs the world has ever seen Harry Potter chokes on his toast.

His eyes narrow upon noticing that Severus' usually primly-buttoned collar isn't as prim -or as buttoned- as he'd like, and Minerva's gleeful gushing doesn't help:  
“Looks like Severus managed the impossible. He's convinced these ornery creatures to stop their family feud.”

“Figures!” Harry harrumphs _,_ drawing Severus' attention.

“What's your problem, Potter?”

“My _problem_ is that the guy  I fancy likes them hairy, beastly and mystically cryptic. _”_

Severus gapes.  
“You fancy _me_?”

“Who doesn't? You're smoking hot, Severus.”

 

 


End file.
